Gang Fight
by Miggy not Fax
Summary: THe Hardy Boys are teamed up with several other ATAC agents and go to Tulsa posing as a family of gang member.  They meet the Curtises and are soon trapped in a world were money is most important and survival is a daily struggle.  I suck at summaries.


**Hardy Boys Summary: Frank and Joe get two surprises, a mission with several other ATAC agents and an agent is practically still a kid. Disguised as a family of gang members, the Hardys and the other ATAC agents must try to stop gang fights and robberies. But before they know it they've plunged in over their head in a world of drugs and murder. Written Undercover Brothers and Casefile style.**

**Outsiders Summary: A new family, the Carters, has moved to Tulsa. They have trouble with the Socs and are always looking out for their kid sister, the baby of the gang. But something isn't quite normal about these teens and the gang intends to find out what.**

**Chapter 1**

"You cannot be serious," Joe muttered as he and Frank looked over the five kids reclining in Frank's bedroom.

A half hour earlier the five kids had showed up and given the Hardys a disk with the words _Gang Fight _written on it. Frank and Joe played the disk and learned that for the first time they would be working with five other ATAC agents. And the narrator from the disk had threatened the Hardys about what would happen to him if his daughter, who was the youngest on the mission, got hurt.

"So," a fifteen year old red haired boy with pale skin and freckles said, "We've got a day to get our story perfect. I would suggest we get started learning it." The others nodded and the youngest, a tiny dark haired girl who was barely thirteen, bounded to her feet and began to speak.

"We're a family, but we're also a gang. Frank you're our oldest brother named Daniel, Joe you're second oldest and your name is Brick." By the time they finished they had sixteen year olds Jade and Hick, fifteen year olds Tucker and Kylee, and thirteen year old Hero, who they learned was actually named Hero.

The rest of the day was spent studying their 'family history' and getting every detail down to perfection.

"One problem," Frank said. "None of us look anything alike. Jade and Hick and Tucker and Kylee are supposed to be twins."

Hero grinned. "I can fix that."

Frank ended up regretting speaking because they all ended up with their hair dyed inky black with streaks in it. Frank had orange streaks, Joe had electric blue, Jade had dark purple, Hick had green, Tucker had white, Kylee had hot pink, and Hero had crimson.

"Okay," Frank said once they had all washed the dye out of their hair. "We all have the same hair color and we all have streaks. Our faces and eye colors still look nothing alike."

"I'll fix the eye color with colored contacts. And as long as we have the same coloring most people won't even notice our faces," Hero said.

And she was right. Once everyone was wearing contacts the color of two blue-gray pieces of ice they looked as if they could pass for siblings. Hero seemed to be enjoying the process as she deemed them all siblings.

Hick pulled a couple of suitcases out of nowhere and handed them to Hero who began pulling stuff out and glancing at everyone. She grabbed Frank, pulled him over and started figuring out what to make him wear. Finally she settled on a dark gray tee shirt, dark blue and black jacket, a saggy pair of jeans, and a pair of beat up sneakers.

Once she had decided that they looked good enough, she pulled on some clothes, and ran outside and jumped into a van. From th eglance they had gotten at her before she bounded into the van, she looked like a natural punk. The scar she had just under her left eye definately helped.

"Hyper little thing, isn't she?" Joe said to Hick who suddenly looked protective of the girl.

"She's brilliant, that kid," he said, his fist clenched by his sides. "She started working for the ATAC when she was eleven. She's ADHD, impulsive, a bit autistic, and one of the best Dmn agents out there."

Joe held up his hands in the 'Whoa Nelly' gesture as they started walking down stairs. "I didn't mean anything by it. She's just hyper, that's all."

"And where'd she get that scar?" Frank asked.

"She was on a mission and a bullett skimmed her face," Hick said. He held up a finger and used another to tap halfway in between his first and second knuckle. "It was about that deep."

"That had to hurt," Joe said.

Hick grunted, but the subject was dropped as we climbed into the van.

"Dad?" Frank asked once he saw the man with his hair dyed black sitting in the driver's seat.

"Frank?" Fenton said his eyes on Frank's hair. He turned to the giggling girl in the back seat. "Gosh Hero, what did you do to them?"

Hero kept giggling, but didn't answer. "What are you doing here Dad?" Frank asked.

"You didn't think seven teenage juvenile delinquents could live by themselves did you?" Fenton said. "I'll be your dad who works all the time, doesn't pay enough attention to you, occasionally locks you out of the house, and leaves you alone way too much."

Jade, Hick, Tucker, and Kylee joined Hero in giggling as Frank and Joe suppressed a groan. Their _dad _was going to be there on their mission.

It was a three hour long ride to the city where they were going to be 'moving' to. Frank had eaten the last jelly bean out of the package and Hero got her revenge by punching his shoulder and screaming 'PUNCHBUGGY' every time she saw a bug and forcing him to play road games with her. When they got there Frank had practically ran from the car as the others laughed.

"Daniel!" Fenton barked. "Get you ss back over here and help unload."

Frank was shocked momentarily to hear his father swear at hi, but a wink reminded him that they were undercover and he felt better. He lazily made his way back over to the van, grabbed several suitcases, and made his way up to the two story house that was practically falling apart.

There were four bedrooms in the shabby house. Fenton was in one, 'Daniel' and 'Brick' were in another, then there was Hick and Tucker, then the girls shared the last room. It was kind of cramped, but none of the teens were whiners and they would make it just fine.

Everyone went for a walk after a bit. They were all taking different routes in the same direction. Suddenly there was a shout from the direction Hero had been walking. Frank, Joe, Hick, Jade, Tucker, and Kylee all started sprinting over to where Hero was struggling against eight guys who looked about seventeen or eighteen.

As they were running over they watched Hero. One of them shoved her and she grabbed his arm, flipped him, and then dislocated his shoulder. Another one grabbed her by the neck and she used that to kick another one on the chest with both feet leaving to small muddy footprints on the guys fancy button up shirt.

"You little brat," one growled and another added several choice words. Hero took that as her cue to flip him the bird before punching him.

"You piece of sh-" one of them started to say, but he was cut off by Joe.

"Put my sister down," he growled, fist clenched.

"This little idiot is your sister?" the teenage said pointing a thick finger in Hero's face. The others snickered. You could practically see Hero's temper flare as she reached out, grabbed his arm, and yanked with all the might she could muster while she was being held in the air by her neck.

It turned out that it was quite a lot.

The eight boys and seven ATAC agents began an all-out brawl in the street, rolling around trying to get the upper hand on whoever they were fighting with. Hero was holding on her own pretty well… until someone pulled a blade.

Hero yelped loudly as the blade sliced through her shirt and the skin underneath. Hick grabbed the girl under the elbows and hauled her to her feet. Hero kept one hand pressed to the tear in her shirt.

Suddenly there were more guys behind them. Hick swore, thinking they were here to back the other guys up, but then the big one, a guy with dark hair and blue-green eyes, swung on the one with the blade and the rest joined in.

The 'Carters' immediately started fighting again. Despite being stabbed, Hero was still fighting like crazy. The Hardys decided that they _never _wanted to be on the other side of her fist.

The eight guys ran off before too long and the Carters sat down on the curb for a minute. Joe went over to Hero, lifted her sleeve and looked at the cut. It wasn't really deep, but it was deep enough to hurt and she had blood all over her. Joe tore some material from his shirt, wrapped it around Hero's arm, and tied it.

"You alright?" the big guy asked. Hero nodded and flexed her arm to test the bandage.

"What were they jumping you for?" the blond haired one asked. Hero shrugged and stood up.

"I was just walking and they started yelling 'grease' and they grabbed me," she said. The big guy then looked at her more closely.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Thirteen," Hero replied. The big guy pointed to the smallest guy who had helped them out.

"That's my little brother," he said. "He's fourteen. You'd probably get along." Hero ran off to say hi and Frank and Joe kept talking to the big guy.

"I'm Daniel," Frank said. "This is my little brother Brick. There's Hick, Jade, Tucker, and Kylee. The little one is Hero."

"I'm Darry, that's Ponyboy, he's Sodapop, that guy is Two-Bit, and he's Steve," Darry said. "You guys new in town?"

The Hardys nodded. "Yeah, we're from New York." Darry nodded.

"The little one, Hero, does she get into trouble a lot?" he asked.

Frank and Joe shrugged. "She's a thirteen year old city kid who has a hot temper and is a bit autistic. She gets in a good bit of trouble, but she fights like nobody's business."

"Yeah, I kind of figured out the fighting thing when I heard the bones breaking," Darry said. "We'll keep an eye out for her."

Frank and Joe nodded. "Thanks," Frank said.

When they went 'home' they were biting back grins. They had made a connection.

**So how what that?**


End file.
